


Iana and Alibi,their relationship will be fun to write.

by Charg3e



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charg3e/pseuds/Charg3e
Relationships: Aria "Alibi" de Luca/Nienke "Iana" Meijer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Training together

Nienke was in the active sim,training in a 1v1 against Aria. 

“Neuken,”she said,as she shot through the volumetric display. She knew Aria would be right on her trail,prompting her to rappel and jump,meleeing the prisma and rushing into site. She didn’t want to have to play risky but Aria always forces her hand,heh. Smoking the doorways,she planted at the window by the elegant grand piano,hands tapping the long winded but necessary code into the defuser. “Done,”Nienke said,as she set the defuser aside,setting up a Gemini to distract Aria after hiding in a corner.

30 seconds till Gemini resets

She used her gemini to scour the area,spotting another prisma at the end of the hall. Aria… she truly is amazing isn’t she?. When they got together,Nienke basically made pouty faces at Aria until she showed her the schematics for the Prismas. It was a marvel of technological expertise,although Nienke believes that it takes an amazing amount of skill by an equally beautiful woman to wield them properly.

20 seconds

She traced her fingers over the right collarbone,careful not to disturb the volumetric dispay.She lifted the Gemini’s finger along the display’s breastbone,circling it as she traced the display’s back. She knew Aria probably wasn’t here,but that just meant Nienke he traced her fingers along the collarbone,careful not to disturb the volumetric display. SHe lifted the Gemini’s finger ghosting above the display’s breastbone,circling the prisma. She knew Aria probably wasn’t here,but that just meant Nienke could enjoy the moment marvelling at the ‘hologram’ that was the carbon copy of her darling.

10 seconds

Surely Aria wouldn’t mind if she did this right? She knows that Nienke has a thirst for scientific discovery,despite it being unorthodox when it comes to Aria’s gadget. It's for Science!.. And maybe a tiny bit of fun. Speaking of fun,Aria is amazing at ‘hiding’,remaining almost as still as a mountain. But she can’t hide her eyes from Nienke.

5 seconds until Gemini is done

Nienke had noticed of course,even through the yellow tinted goggles with semi-reflective lenses,she could see the beautiful hazel of her girlfriend’s eyes.

4 

She didn’t know if Aria knew she knew,but an experiment must be seen through to the end,no? She rested the Gemini’s hands on Aria’s shoulders.

3

She leaned forward,truly putting herself into her Gemini’s shoes,so to speak. Tiptoeing slightly to reach Aria’s height.Staring into her girlfriend’s eyes,she pressed their foreheads together.

2  
The only response seen was Aria looking into her eyes,but with her posture and expression remaining unaffected,Nienke couldn’t help but feel amazed. 

1  
As the Gemini slowly disintegrated,Nienke couldn’t help but make the Gemini smile alongside its creator. Experiment..complete? More testing to be conducted in the future.

0  
Aria kept up the staring,even as the last ember faded before her eyes,she kept stock still. It wasn’t everyday that one’s girlfriend-out of scientific discovery mind you-faces oneself in a 1v1 match and does what is maybe,just maybe,the cutest thing possible. It had taken everything in Aria’s power to not hug the Gemini,but the knowledge that it was a fake and would dissipate in her arms deterred her from doing so.

10 seconds until bomb is defused

Oh right- no time. As Aria remembered the bomb,the loudspeakers snapping her out of her thoughts about her wonderful,amazing and beautiful girlfriend who has- and there was the diffuser whoopsie daisy she drifted off to think about Nienke again. By now the smoke cover Nienke used to plant has dispersed,allowing Aria full view of the site. There was the defuser,planted right by the grand piano,with her girlfriend nowhere to be seen,Aria went in.

5 seconds

She had enough time,she made it. She could make it.

3 seconds

Just a little more.The sound of crackling electricity filled her ears.

One.Second.Left.

She made it! This means that she gets to-

“BANG!” A paintball was shot straight at the back of her skull/

All friendlies eliminated. OPFOR wins.

“You waited for me to get here. Didn’t you,starlight?”


	2. Training together (aftermath)

“Well..” Nienke sauntered her way towards Aria. “Did you expect anything less?” With a frustratingly cute smirk on her face,she teased Aria,who replied with a soft hum and a quiet,“No”.

Walking towards her ‘adversary’,who was now leaning against the doorway,Aria threw on an exasperated grin. It wasn’t long before she succumbed to the urge,planting a kiss on the younger woman’s forehead,receiving a shy giggle for her efforts. Deciding for herself that she needed to hear that sound again,she littered Nienke’s face with kisses. Her girlfriend squirming with a grin on her face as she was pummeled with unrestrained affection.

“Okay okay,that’s enough-” Nienke chuckled when Aria whined against her palms which inhibited Aria's ability to kiss her more. “We can continue this somewhere more private,or did you forget that simulation cams are usually recording?” 

The response of sudden stillness and look of annoyance told Nienke that yes,Aria did forget. The pouty look on the G.I.S woman’s face was just,downright adorable. Nienke supposed one more kiss wouldn’t hurt,giving Aria a small peck at the edge of her lips,close but not enough. A swift turn made Aria’s attempt to get a more satisfying kiss unsuccessful, and as the little lady scooted to the switch panel the stationary trickster moved to rest her chin on her shoulder. The lights around them slowly dissipated, revealing silver walls of the simulacrum. 

“I’ll treat you to dinner for pulling such a dirty trick?”

Aria let out a rare,genuine chuckle. The trick wasn’t so much a trick,as it was Nienke using her beauty to distract her. Nienke was just too beautiful with her perfect hair,light pink lips and determined eyes and- oh. Nienke was phrasing that as a question.

“Sure”

And that would be Aria’s only word for a long time,seeing as she couldn’t focus long enough to form a sentence after receiving a beaming smile from Nienke.


End file.
